


Fuego líder

by Aussy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP without Porn, Power Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussy/pseuds/Aussy
Summary: Dicen que el esfuerzo puede volver los deseos realidad, y Galo es un joven que siempre se esfuerza con todo su ser. Así que una petición no es algo por lo que no se arriesgaría... Incluso si no sale exactamente como lo quería.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	Fuego líder

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este fic lo escribí como parte del proyecto kinktober +18 de Promare Latinoamérica (busquenlos en facebook, en su publicación destacada está el proyecto entero dónde podrán encontrar más fanfics como este, además de arte precioso, vale muchísimo la pena y me alegra mucho poder haber sido parte de el).
> 
> Adoro está película con todo mi ser, me gustaría poder escribir más cositas de este par en el futuro. Si les gustó no olviden comentar. Eso y por último, tengo comisiones de fics abiertas si alguien está interesadx.

Aquel lugar ofrecía una vista maravillosa… De cualquier manera en que lo mirase.

Por un lado tenía el balcón, alzándose imponentemente hacia su derecha, la luna haciendo su propio trabajo brillando en todo su completo esplendor, realzando la belleza del chico que descansaba sobre la cama de hotel; sabía que Lio era fuego en todo el aspecto de la palabra, sin embargo no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo bien que el brillo de la noche sentaba sobre su delicada apariencia… Que era posiblemente en lo único en que ese adjetivo quedaba bien sobre su ser. Su piel se notaba aún más nívea y suave de lo usual, sus ojos brillaban con una llama voraz capaz de atapar a cualquier ser dentro de ellos, pero quizás lo que más resaltaba en ese momento, era la elección de atuendo, a cargo de nadie menos que Galo… Y con la cual disfrutaba enormemente.

No tenía idea de cómo logró convencerle, quizás luego de mucho insistir… Y de adivinar su talla para poderle comprar el atuendo en cuestión, lo cierto era que de verdad, no podría disfrutar más de la visión que tenía ahora mismo frente a sí mismo: Se había encargado de vestir la cama con una enorme cantidad de pétalos de rosa, cuyo aroma se mezclaba perfectamente con el de Lio en su opinión, este descansaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho adornado en una especie de encaje que bien podría considerarse un brasier, de no ser porque contenía algunas correas de más, un aro que lo conectaba a un collar que rodeaba todo el perímetro de su cuello, y que dejaba al descubierto perfectamente sus pezones, a su vez, bajando la mirada, había reemplazado su pantalón por un short corto de cuero, y cubriendo el resto de sus piernas, medias de malla con orificios pequeños, con un delicado patrón floral en los costados de ambas piernas, y que acababan con zapatos de tacón lo suficientemente afilados como para sacarle un ojo a alguien, que esperaba no ser el propio Galo.

Ante él, la perfección misma hecha hombre.

— Aún no entiendo… Como dejé que pasara esto – Aceptó el menor con un suspiro, mientras intentaba cubrir su pecho con ambos brazos… Era absurdo, pero por algún motivo le daba más vergüenza dejarse ver por el más alto con esta prenda encima a simplemente estar desnudo frente a él, probablemente por el significado que tenía más allá de… Bueno, no podía decirlo con certeza.

— Porque es una idea brillante, como todas las que tengo, si pudieras verte a ti mismo en este instante, probablemente tendrías mi misma opinión – Por su parte, Galo tan solo llevaba puesto su bóxer… Aunque Lio no estaba seguro de si podía llamarlo “solo” cuando se encontraban tan ajustados a su cuerpo y le brindaban una vista bastante buena del mismo, una que le agradaba más de lo que sería capaz de admitir a viva voz.

— Te creería lo de las buenas ideas si pensaras más seguido, cosa que no haces, sino solo cuando te conviene – Dijo antes de suspirar mientras sentía sus mejillas colorearse un poco, había intentado por todos los medios no hacerlo, no obstante… Mientras más cerca se encontraba el mayor, más sentía que su corazón lo traicionaría en cualquier momento.

— Vaya, hieres mis sentimientos ¿No crees que deberías compensarlo? – Ante ese comentario, Lio sintió como el dedo índice del mayor se acercó hasta su labio inferior para acariciarlo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su toque, quizás esta no era su ropa preferida en el mundo, pero este idiota sí que lo era, y no había nada que no disfrutase de él desde el momento en que había decidido continuar a su lado… En todos los aspectos que esto implicase.

No respondió de inmediato, se permitió disfrutar del toque, mientras la mano libre del más alto ahora hacía círculos sobre su cintura, logrando que la entrepierna de Lio empezase a sentirse incomoda… Ese short era demasiado apretado, incluso para sus propios estándares, sin embargo, no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. 

— Hey ¿No vas a pedir permiso primero? – Cuestionó el menor con algo de diversión en su voz, mientras rodeaba el cuello contrario con sus brazos.

— Oh… ¿Me permites continuar, mi luciérnaga? – El apodo hizo bufar al chico entre sus brazos, quien al recuperar la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, hizo uso de la misma para girar sobre sí, con la sorpresa del más alto, quien acabó bajo él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Claro que te lo permito, pero tendrás que hacerlo bajo mis reglas – Dicho esto se acomodó un poco más, sentándose en la entrepierna del mayor; si iban a jugar, él también quería divertirse – Primero que nada, nada de tocar hasta que yo te lo permita.

— Wow… Eso es muy cruel ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras te veas así? – La pregunta de Galo vino acompañada de un puchero, pero eso no funcionaría…. Por esta ocasión.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Está claro: entretenerme – Esa última palabra fue dicha a forma de susurro sobre la oreja del más alto, con voz tan suave como el terciopelo… Lo suficiente como para que su sangre se disparase a lugares muy específicos, uno de ellos su rostro… Y el otro... Podía ser sentido por el chico sentado sobre él – Hey, te estas divirtiendo demasiado para ser alguien con una misión.

—Vale está bien ¿Cómo puedo entretenerte entonces? – La pregunta puso de mucho mejor humor a Lio, quien no dudo en adquirir una expresión pensativa.

— Mmmm… Es cierto, puedes empezar por lamer mis zapatos – De esa manera se paró sobre la cama con firmeza, no podía decir que los tacones de aguja eran precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo para realizar tal acción, sin embargo, no estaban tan mal – Si lo haces bien quizás decida dejarte tocarme… Quizás.

—¿O sea que tampoco me lo aseguras? Estás siendo muy injusto –Galo suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre sus propias rodillas, sin embargo, tomó uno de los tobillos del chico quien ahora tenía más problemas para mantener el equilibrio – Je, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo pidió, Lio.

— Y bastante claro lo tengo, ahora empieza – Vaya ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan acostumbrado a mandarlo de esta manera? El bombero no pudo evitar reír encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándole una mirada lasciva mientras dejaba salir su lengua, primero lamiendo la punta del zapato, pasándola por el borde hasta su aguja… La manera en que la enredaba con evidente ambición cumplía el darle cierto atractivo visual que lograba hacer a Lio sudar un poco más de lo normal, sin embargo, Galo estaba lejos de detenerse.

Paso ahora su lengua a través de las medias de malla, por sobre el dorso de su pie y tobillo, logrando hacerle escapar un suspiro… Y un intento de patada por parte de su comañero - ¡Oye!

— Te dije que aún no tenías mi permiso – Exclamó Lio simplemente, por mucho que le hubiese gustado, estaba dispuesto a mantener este juego un rato más – Tengo dos pies ¿No lo ves? Ahora el que sigue.

— … Pero cuantas exigencias – El reclamo sonaba con voz divertida, sin embargo, dejó ir su pierna para repetir el procedimiento del otro lado… Pero ahora, no sería tan dócil. Esta vez mordió su tobillo con cuidado de no dañar la red, tomando sus manos para halarlo hasta él haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas, una vez allí acerco su lengua a los muslos ajenos, logrando que la clara piel del chico se tornase casi carmesí.

— No pediste permiso de nuevo… Pero lo permito – Ciertamente si quería acercarse más a él, aunque eso no restaba su deseo de jugar… Galo entonces continuó subiendo mordidas y lamidas por el interior de ambos muslos, haciéndole escapar suspiros roncos en el proceso, tan musicales que estaba decidido a que fuesen muchos más… No quería quitarle nada de aquella ropa interior, aun así, se le veía demasiado bien como para no disfrutar de la vista.

El más alto tocó con la punta de su nariz la entrepierna del menor, su miembro escondido dentro de aquel ajustado short parecía palpitar con fuerza, además de que solo ese pequeño roce logró hacerle soltar un gemido que, hasta ese momento, había escondido muy bien – Hey… ¿Estás sufriendo aquí abajo?  
Bueno, la próxima vez intentemos que tú lleves una prenda que te apriete el pene, a ver si no sufres – Replicó Lio con un bufido, acompañando de una sonora carcajada de su amante, quien abrió sin disimulo el cierre de enfrente – Galo e-espera…

— ¿A qué? ¿Qué se te corte toda la circulación del cuerpo? ¿No querías entretenimiento? Ahora disfrútalo, además… Verte así vestido me da más inspiración para hacerte mío, la verdad – Aquellas palabras lograron poner aún más alerta al más bajo, pero antes de poder quejarse, sintió como el pequeño short era empujado hacia fuera de su cuerpo, revelando la cinta del liguero que sostenía las medias… Y liberando su miembro completamente erecto - … Wow, ojalá pudiese tomarte una foto así…  
Lo haces y te mato, disfrútalo en vivo o vete al diablo – Galo no pudo sino reír otra vez, no podía negar que le encantaba el lado rebelde del menor y no importaba cuando lo dejase salir, luego, sin previo aviso, terminó por llevarse la punta de su miembro a los labios – G-Galo…

— Shhh, pretendo disfrutarlo en vivo justo ahora.

Lio desvió la mirada mientras que abría un poco más las piernas, sosteniendo los tacones sobre el borde de la cama, cosa que no podía tomarse como menos que una invitación. En ese momento las medias hicieron un ruido brusco en el lado derecho, indicando que se habían roto un poco en la región del muslo, aun así, ninguno de los dos decidió darle importancia. El más alto se encontraba ahora lamiendo como si de un dulce se tratase, haciendo ruido a propósito para encender aún más a su compañero, quien con suavidad arqueaba la espalda dejándole ver su torso delicadamente decorado subiendo y bajando debido a lo errático de su respiración, sus brazos deslizándose por encima de cabeza, mientras perlas de sudor comenzaban a decorar y correr por cada borde de sus músculos… ¿Cómo podía ser tan apetecible? Ante aquella celestial imagen, Galo no pudo sino llevarse el miembro entero de su amante a la boca, quien dejó escapar un gemido profundo, acompañado de suspiros sin control – G-Galo qué…

— Deja – Trató de pronunciarlo lo mejor posible, con la garganta ocupada como la tenía, para que luego su mano atestase un golpe sobre el muslo del chico quien ahora solo se dejó llevar, permitiendo que con cada una de sus respiraciones se liberasen gemidos cada vez más lascivos: aquello se sentía realmente bien, pero no tanto como la boca húmeda, cálida y hábil que le llevaba cada vez más a una espiral de sensaciones que no lograba describir con más palabras que exquisitez.

— Galo… C-Creo que…

— ¿Hmm? – Sin dejarle hablar, continuó acariciándolo ahora con su mano, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión de su erección, la sangre corriendo a través de él solo lo volvía cada vez más ardiente y sensible, además, su lengua parecía completamente atada a él… Con un estremecimiento violento, Lio le indicó a su pareja que se alejase, pero este no obedeció.

— ¡Galo! – Sin poder controlarse más simplemente se dejó ir, la respuesta del mencionado simplemente fue abrir más la boca, atrapando su semen dentro de él, saboreándolo en toda su visión antes de tragarlo con el sonido más sucio que hubiese podido escuchar en su vida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pretendías que me perdiera la mejor parte? Sabes delicioso… Por todos lados – Comentó simplemente mientras subía hasta el rostro de su agotado y jadeante compañero, quien solo lo atrajo con sus brazos hasta poder besarle, probando con su lengua su propio sabor aun impregnado en él.

— No sé por qué… No me sorprende eso viniendo de ti – Comentó con diversión mientras suspiraba – Pero si vas a hacerme más cosas, vas a tener que esperar un rato…  
¿Me vas a dejar entonces? – Espetó como si de un cachorro se tratase, haciendo que Lio, aun en su agotamiento post éxtasis, se sonrojase por completo.

— ... ¿Cuándo no te he dejado? – Dicho esto, se sentó sobre el regazo del más alto, tentándolo con una sonrisa – Soy tu luciérnaga después de todo.


End file.
